In the Making
by Hidden in Shadow's Safety
Summary: After Kira is gone, Matt and Mello decide to start a family. Of course, for them, that also involves adopting a kid. But when the Mafia Mello was a part of tracks them down, things are nowhere near calm and peaceful. AU, Matt and Mello don't die. Rating for swearing in general, as well as a bit of suggestiveness from Matt and Mello, mainly Matt.
1. Prologue

IN THE MAKING

Prologue

**A.N. And I'm BACK, with another Death Note fic. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Things were getting kind of busy at school, and I was putting all my time into finishing up work that needed to be done. Not to mention the fact that I was having issues with my phone; I had my mom take it in for me and it got sent off to try and be fixed, seeing as the warranty isn't up yet. **

**Anyway, onto my newest DN story, In the Making. It will be quite a bit different than Metallic Flower in the way that I am trying my hand at third-person, instead of my oh-so-usual first-person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Matt, or Mello, or any other characters mentioned that you recognize as canon characters.**

"Hey, Mells," the gamer said suddenly, pausing the game he was currently playing.

The blonde in question glanced at the brunette. "What?"

"I've been thinking lately, and well... when we've finally caught Kira... do you want to... you know... settle down, and maybe... start a family?" the brunette asked, mentally preparing himself for one of the blonde's outbursts.

Mello wasn't the type of person who would be content with a calm life. Matt, on the other hand, was.

"Actually, that sounds pretty good," Mello replied. "On one condition."

Matt was too surprised by former mafia boss's response to notice the rest of what he said at first. After a couple moments, he got over the surprise.

"What would that condition be?"

"I pick the kid we adopt."

"Okay, deal."

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker for a moment before everything went black.

"Shit," Matt muttered, "the power went out."

"No fucking shit, Sherlock," Mello retorted. "What gave it away?"

"How about the storm outside and everything going dark?" Matt replied, just as sarcastic as Mello had been.

"I'll be right back," Mello sighed, standing up. "I'm going to try and find some candles."

Reaching out, Matt grabbed Mello's arm, effectively pulling the older male back to the couch.

"Don't worry about it being dark, Mello," Matt whispered, crawling over to be on his hands and knees beside the blonde. "I've got other ideas of what we can do; ones that are just as much fun in the dark."

"Just what _are _those ideas?" Mello breathed, knowing full well where the brunette was going with this.

"You'll see," Matt replied. He moved so that was straddling the blonde's lap, then dove in to trap the other's lips with his own.

**A.N. Yes, I'm aware how evil I can be. I'm cutting off the scene right here, with no continuation of it. Why? Because it would end up being a lemon. With how many I read, you'd think I'd be able to write a non-shitty one, wouldn't you? Oh well, I can't.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Adoption

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 1:

Adoption

**A.N. Yes, two chapters in one day. Are you surprised? You shouldn't be, seeing as I've updated, four chapters in one day for Metallic Flower before.**

A month after they made the choice to start a family, Kira was killed. Matt and Mello lived under the radar for another number of months, until they were sure that no remaining Kira supporters would try to kill them at any moment.

They had even gone so far as to move to Matt's hometown.

The fact that Matt lived there until he was five, however, was no more that a coincidence. The town itself, Mello said, was the perfect place to raise a child. When he said that, he didn't know the other was born there.

After settling in there, they went to the local orphanage in hopes of finding a child they'd like to adopt as their own.

Almost as soon as they were through the gates, a girl who sat all alone ran over to them.

"Are you two here to see Mrs. Coldstream?" she asked. The girl couldn't have been more then 4, yet she didn't speak with the child-like garble that most children had.

"Yeah, we are," Matt told her. "Can you show us where she is?"

Red pigtails bounced as the girl nodded, emerald eyes lighting up in excitement. She started walking towards the building.

The young child navigated the halls with ease, and Matt with only an extremely small amount of difficulty; as if he was simply trying to remember the layout of the place.

Mello, on the other hand, was completely lost.

"How are you not getting lost?" Mello whispered.

"I lived in this place for about a year before I went to Wammy's," Matt replied.

Mello simply nodded, not having an actual response.

"Here we are," the girl said quietly, knocking on the door. She poked her head in before saying, "Mrs. Coldstream, there are people here to see you."

"Bring them in," a voice said from the other side of the door. The girl pushed the door open the rest of the way before gesturing for Matt and Mello to enter the room.

"Thank you, Sonya," the woman said, "you're free to go."

The woman looked to be in her late 40s, maybe early 50s. Seeing Matt, she smiled. "It's been a while, Mail," she said, "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I'm surprised you're still here, Nancy," Matt replied. "I thought that you'd have retired by now."

"I'm not _that _old," Nancy replied. "Anyway, I assume you are here to begin the process of adopting a child, not just to visit?"

Matt nodded, as he and Mello sat down in the two chairs in front of the mahogany desk.

"On your way in, was there a child that caught your attention?"

Matt glanced at Mello, who nodded. "The girl who led us here," the blonde said. "Sonya, I believe you said her name was."

Nancy smiled before speaking again. "I'm glad to see someone taking an interest in giving Sonya a proper home," she said. "Out of all the children currently here, Sonya was the first to arrive. The poor girl was left here as a newborn, with only a locket saying anything about her identity."

Quietly, Nancy stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. She leafed through each drawer in turn, in search of a certain file.

Meanwhile, Matt began examining the front of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked quietly.

"I'm trying to see if this is the same desk that was here when I was," Matt replied, "so I'm looking for a certain dent. There was another kid here at the same time that I got into fights with a lot. One of those fights was in this very room. He went to punch me in the head after forcing me to my knees, but I dodged and he got the desk instead." After a moment, of silence, Matt pointed to a shallow dent that slightly resembled a fist. "That's where he punched, meaning that this is the same desk."

Nancy returned to her seat on the other side of the desk, setting a manilla folder on the desk. Opening it, she held a silver locket up for the others to see. Unclipping the latch that held the locket closed, she handed the two the paper that was inside.

_Sonya Darcy Threllfall_

_Born September 29, 2009_

"Almost five years," Mello muttered. "That's a long time when it's all you really know."

"We spent almost 10 years at Wammy's," Matt reminded.

"We had each other though," Mello replied. "From what we saw outside earlier, I don't think Sonya has anyone."

"No, she doesn't," Nancy replied. "She's definitely a lot smarter than the others here, and the other children seem to despise her because of it. I was actually planning on contacting Wammy's House when she turns five to see if she'd be capable of going there. Although, she's the one you wish to adopt, am I right?"

Mello nodded.

"Alright. Fill out these forms and we will be in touch."


	3. Chapter 2 - Retaliation

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 2:

Retaliation

**A.N. Yes, I am back on a steady update schedule. Between that and gym class today, I feel pretty damn proud of myself. If you want to know what happened in gym class, PM me or something.**

The sidewalk was empty, save for the four students of Greystone Academy for Academically Gifted Youth. There was one girl walking by herself, with three boys a little way behind, yelling insults at her.

She had green eyes and red hair in a ponytail. The boys all had blue eyes, but different coloured hair. The boy in front had blonde hair, the one on his left had brown hair, and the one on the right had black hair.

"Hey Sonya!" the blonde called out.

"What do you want, James?" the girl asked, turning her head slightly to look at them out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed a somewhat small, sharp rock, and threw it at her.

Sonya lifted her left arm so that her forearm was held up to protect her face, and the rock slid across the pale skin, drawing out a long and shallow gash.

Growling, Sonya picked up the slightly bloody and threw it back. The rock hit just above James' left eye, and drew quite a bit of blood.

Before Sonya could turn around, a voice behind her spoke. "Nice aim," the voice said.

Sonya recognized the voice immediately. "Thanks Dad," she replied calmly, turning around.

The goggle-wearing brunette smirked. "C'mon let's get you home and that cleaned up."

Sonya nodded, and the two started walking.

"They've sealed their fates," Sonya commented.

"How?"

"Papa will find out about the cut, I will tell him who did it-"

"-And then he'll beat the shit out of them, most likely." Matt finished.

Sonya nodded. "Plus I could easily get them in trouble at school tomorrow."

"How?"

"I'm one of the few students that know this, but all I have to do is show a teacher the cut, and then either you or Papa will be contacted to confirm it. If you do those three will be called down to the office. Then they'll get suspended, if not expelled.

"But couldn't that be turned against you?"

"What?"

"You hit that blonde guy in the head, Sonya," he reminded. "Couldn't he tell them that you threw the rock that hit him?"

"Oh yeah," Sonya muttered. "Looks like I'm keeping quiet at school, then."

Opening the front door, Matt spoke again. "Can you get that cleaned up yourself?"

Sonya nodded. "I'll just need you to wrap the bandage around later."

"Okay, go up to the bathroom and get that cleaned up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sonya nodded, taking off her shoes and setting her black leather messenger bag on the table next to the door.

White socks padded against the hardwood floor as Sonya dashed down the hall; years of practice allowing her to do so without slipping. The rhythm of of the soft _thump, thump_ that accompanied her steps were a familiar sound in the house, and seemed to provide a certain sense of comfort.

Turning the knob, Sonya pushed the bathroom door open.

Not bothering to close the door behind her, Sonya walked over to the sink and turned each tap on all the way. When the water adjusted to a steady lukewarm, she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to make sure they stayed above her elbows.

As she held her lower arm in the sink, she used her right hand to splash water onto the cut. The water flowed down the drain, taking some blood with it.

In silence, she finished cleaning her entire lower left arm from the elbow to her wrist.

As she turned off the tap, Matt walked into the bathroom with a packet that contained a medium-sized piece of gauze, a rolled-up bandage, and a small dark red towel.

Sonya sat down on the closed toilet lid and held her left arm out, the cut facing upwards. Matt placed the bandage and packet in the girl's left hand before gently drying her arm.

After her arm was dry, Matt ripped open the foil packet and removed the gauze. He folded it into a long, narrow strip and set it on top of the cut.

"Can you hold that for me?" Matt asked.

Sonya nodded and handed the bandage over before using her right hand to hold the gauze down.

Starting at her elbow, Matt started wrapping the bandage around Sonya's arm and the gauze. It was tight enough to not move, yet not so tight that it would cut off the circulation in her arm.

"Get changed out of your uniform and meet me downstairs," Matt said simply.

"Mario Kart tournament?"

"Mario Kart tournament."

12 minutes saw Sonya dashing downstairs, barefoot, wearing loose shorts and a baggy green Legend of Zelda t-shirt. The white bandage on her left forearm stuck out like a sore thumb, and she made a mental note to keep the sleeves rolled down on her uniform the next day.

Out of it's usual ponytail, Sonya's red hair fell in a messy sheet around her face. Emerald eyes peeked out from behind the bits of hair that covered her eyes.

"You finally look somewhat like a normal 14 year old," Matt commented.

Sonya laughed. "The top student of Greystone Academy could never be normal; it's just not possible, and it never will be."

"I said you _look_ like one," Matt replied, "not that you _are_ one. You're too smart; most 14 year olds are fucking idiots."

"You, me and Papa being the exceptions?"

"You and everyone from Wammy's House being the exceptions," Matt corrected.

He tossed a Wii remote to Sonya, who caught it in front of her face with both hands.

"Watch you don't hit me in the face with a remote, Dad," Sonya laughed. "Papa's already gonna be pissed at James for cutting my arm with the rock. You don't want him pissed off with you for breaking my nose with a Wii remote too, do you?"

"I don't want him pissed off at me for anything," Matt replied.

Sonya laughed, sitting down on the floor, leaning back on the couch.


	4. Chapter 3 - Explanation

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 3:

Explanation

**A.N. I'm so sorry for not updating! This is the second-last month of school for me, and early next month I've got assessments in English and Math, as well as Major Tests (kind of like Exams, but not quite) in English, Math, Science, and Social Studies. Basically, I've got a lot of shit to study for, not to mention the fact that I'm probably failing Tech. Ed. Not too worried about that though, because it's not a class that needs to be passed in order to pass the grade, and honestly, out of every career I can picture myself in, none of them would need the ability to build a model rocket.**

**Also, I do not own Mario Kart or McDonald's.**

**Okay, on to the chapter!**

An hour later, the front door opened and a blonde walked in.

"Matt! Sonya! Where are you two hiding?"

The blonde's question was answered by two voices yelling from the living room.

"I told you Baby Koopa could beat Bowser!"

"Not fair, you didn't tell me you knew the cheat to do that!"

"You didn't ask! Oh hey, Papa's home!"

The blonde kicked off his boots before walking into the living room, only to be assaulted by a teary-eyed brunette.

"Mello, Sonya cheated," said brunette whined.

"Matt, isn't that the whole _point _of cheat codes?"

"I didn't know she knew the one to do _that_ though!"

"Sonya, what did you do?"

"Well Dad didn't think that Baby Koopa could beat Bowser, so he played as Bowser, and I played as Baby Koopa. I used a cheat code to max out every stat on his standard cart, thereby creating the ultimate cart that could easily beat anyone."

"When you Baby Koopa could beat Bowser, I didn't intend for you to use that thing!"

"You never said I couldn't use it."

"I didn't know you knew it!"

"Well that's your own problem."

"Both of you shut up," Mello growled. "Sonya, weren't you supposed to get a bunch of tests back today?"

"Oh yeah!" Sonya exclaimed. She stood up and dashed over to get the papers out of her bag.

A few moments later, the redhead walked back into the room, holding a somewhat large bunch of papers. Not saying a word, she handed the papers off to Mello.

Each test was stapled together, so it didn't take the blonde long to flip through and look at each mark.

Mello smirked. "Perfect marks again. So, where do you want to go?"

"Umm..." Sonya hummed, thinking. "It doesn't really matter to me, you guys can decide."

"Matt, anywhere you wanna go?"

"McDonald's and the arcade at the movie theatre," the brunette replied.

"Of course you do," Mello sighed. "Well you two get ready and then we'll leave."

"Thank you Mello~"

"Thank you Papa~"

Excited beyond belief, the redhead and brunette raced upstairs and into their respective bedrooms.

10 minutes later, they were back downstairs.

Matt was wearing almost the same outfit as before; he just exchanged his red and white striped shirt for a black and red one.

Sonya, on the other hand, had completely changed her outfit. Her shorts had been exchanged for black skinny jeans, and the t-shirt switched for a pale blue blouse and black waistcoat.

Her hair had also been brushed, now falling in soft waves instead of the somewhat bushy and knotted mess it had been before.

The only consistency was the plain white bandage on her left arm

On the way out the door, she slipped on her black flat and grabbed her cellphone out of her school bag.

Once the three of them were settled in their car with Matt driving, Mello decided to speak up.

"Sonya, what's with the bandage on your arm?" the blonde asked.

"One of the guys that gets off at my stop after school threw a rock at my face, and I blocked it with my arm.. I didn't realize how sharp it was though, and it ended up cutting my arm," Sonya explained. "Don't worry, I didn't run away or anything. I picked up the rock and threw it back at him. Got him right above the eye, too."

"And don't worry about the wrapping, Mells," Matt added. "I did it, and you know I know what I'm doing with that."

"Well something would be wrong if you didn't," Mello replied.

"Do I want to know?" Sonya questioned.

"Simply put, I got in a fight almost every day at Wammy's, and I wouldn't go to the infirmary."

"Only because you didn't want Roger to find out," Matt laughed.

"Well no shit," Mello retorted. "I was in trouble enough with how often I picked on Near, so obviously I wouldn't want to be in any more."

"And surprisingly, I was never in trouble," Matt commented.

"You sat around in our room playing video games all the time outside of class," Mello reminded. "You didn't even _do_ anything to get in trouble _for._"

"So Dad was pretty much the same as he is now?" Sonya laughed.

"Not 'pretty much' the same," Mello corrected "the _exact_ same."

"Hey!" Matt protested. "I do stuff now!"

Sonya couldn't help but start laughing. _This family may be small, weird, and somewhat dysfunctional, _she thought, _but it's still family. My family, and I wouldn't trade it for anything._


	5. Chapter 4 - Air Hockey

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 4:

Air Hockey

**A.N. Yes, I know this chapter is short (not to mention bullshited in Math class... or was it Social Studies?), that's why I added it after another chapter, instead of uploading it alone.**

By the time the three of them got to the theatre, Matt and Sonya were more hyper than usual.

As Matt pulled into the parking lot Mello glanced at the showtime schedule.

"Here's some money for tokens," Mello said handing Matt a $50 bill. "And here's some money for whatever," he added, passing a 25 back to Sonya.

The three got out of the car and walked inside before parting ways. Mello went over to buy a ticket, and Matt and Sonya went over to the arcade.

Two hours later, Mello walked over to the arcade just in time to watch Sonya beat Matt at air hockey.

Matt went to put four more tokens in the machine when Sonya noticed the blonde standing at the entrance.

"Hey Papa," she said when Mello reached them. "I challenge you to a game of air hockey."

Shrugging, Mello took the spot where Matt was about to stand and put the puck on the table.

"Mells, you really suck at this," Matt laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Mello challenged. "You and Sonya trade spots, and then we'll see if I suck or not."

Matt put four more tokens in the machine and traded places with Sonya.

"Looks like you're the one who sucks at air hockey, Dad," Sonya commented. "I beat you 8 to 1, and Papa -who I beat 9 to 0- beat you 6 to 3."

"Not another word from either of you," Matt pouted.

Sonya smirked, finding the gamer's reaction to complete defeat hilarious.


	6. Chapter 5 - Newbie

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 5:

Newbie

**A.N. I don't know what to say about this chapter, other than the fact that there is actually some plot development. Not saying how though.**

The next day, Sonya actually woke up to the always obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock instead of 5-10 minutes before it was supposed to go off.

Groaning, she hit the snooze button then sat up. After taking a moment to clear her mind, she turned the alarm off and got out of bed.

Quickly, she tossed the bedsheets aside and lid out of bed. A sharp hiss made it's way out of her mouth as her feet touched the cold hardwood floor.

Doing a quick adjustment to her shorts and t-shirt with one hand, she ran the other through her hair to get rid of a few knots.

On her way out the door, Sonya took a quick glance at the bandage. There was an extremely faint line around where the gash was. The cut had apparently bled some through the night, but the gauze wouldn't need to be changed.

A couple minutes later, she was walking into the kitchen.

"Need and help, Papa?" the redhead asked.

"Can you keep an eye on the pancakes?" Mello asked. Sonya nodded and walked over to the electric frying pan on the other side of the sink and noticed what was added to the batter.

"Strawberries... bananas... and chocolate chips?" she questioned.

"I wanted to try something new," Mello replied.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, just confirming."

"What the?" Matt looked at the pancakes warily. "What did you two put in these?"

"Oh come on Dad," Sonya said, "it's strawberries, bananas and chocolate chips, not poison."

After breakfast, Sonya ran back to her bedroom, grabbed her uniform, then shut herself in the bathroom.

Once she was changed, Sonya stepped back and made sure everything was in order.

Her knee-length skirt was jet black, the blouse was white, and the jacket was the same color as the skirt. The most colourful part of the outfit was her tie, which was sky blue.

Certain that the main part of her uniform was perfect, she slipped her socks on and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

When she got to school, Sonya noticed all the whispers in the hall were on the same topic.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"She moved here from England, that's all I know."

"Apparently, both her parents have ties to Wammy's House."

"Wammy's House?"

"It's a place in England that takes in genius orphans from all over the world."

"So you're saying that someone who had both parents live at Wammy's House is at this school!?"

"Yeah. It's kind of cool when you think about it."

"Sonya better watch out, because with a background like that, the newbie could take 1st place."

_I'll be fine, _Sonya thought. _I would be at Wammy's myself right now if Dad and Papa didn't adopt me. Not to mention the fact that they were 2nd and 3rd at Wammy's for almost 10 years._

Smirking to herself, Sonya kept walking to her first class of the day.

"Students, I'm sure you've heard about the new girl that will be joining today. I expect you to show her the same amount of respect that you show your peers that have been here longer."

At that moment, the door creaked open and a girl walked in. Her uniform was in perfect condition. She had dark blue eyes and-

_Is her hair white!? _Sonya thought. _Or is it really fucking pale blonde?_

"Umm... is this Mr. Coil's class?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Are you the new student that will be joining us today?"

The girl nodded.

"Would you care to introduce yourself and tell your classmates where you're from?"

"Of course," the girl replied. "My name is Analise River, and I moved here from Winchester, England. I'm glad to have been put in this class; you all look like very nice people."

_England? _Sonya thought. _She doesn't have a very thick accent... I'm willing to bet that hasn't lived there very long._

"Analise," a boy called out, "you don't look old enough to be in grade 8. How old are you?"

"I'm 10," Analise replied. "I skipped a few grades."

_A 10 year old in a class with 13 and 14 year olds!? _Sonya mentally exclaimed. _I really better watch it. Who knows what this girl can do._

**A.N. So, I'm sure you can guess who Ana's father is at least. And probably her mother as well, considering neither of her parents are OCs. If you aren't completely sure, just remember the clue in this chapter that both her parents went to Wammy's House. In the series, there is only one girl at Wammy's House who is given a name. **

**If you think you know who Ana's parents are, leave your guess in the form of a review.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Rival

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 6:

Rival

**A.N. I'm so sorry about not updating! Between a bunch of stuff going on at school (I might be moving up to Integrated French next year for more of a challenge if I want to, according to the vice), and getting a girlfriend, not to mention being sore from kickboxing, I've been too lazy to really type anything. However, I hope that this issue will change.**

**Also congratulations to ****CaNdYxxFrEaK** **for guessing Analise's parents correctly. A major congrats goes out to ****AnoifEaterofOrcs**** as well, for guessing a moment that I had planned for the plotline of this story.**

Every class, Sonya put her full concentration into beating Analise, but the pale-haired girl kept meeting the redhead's abilities with ease.

By the end of the final class that day, Sonya was almost ready to beat the younger girl over the head with her history textbook.

"Why do you look so pissed off, Sonya?" Mello asked as the girl walked inside the house. "What happened at school?"

"This new girl showed up and got put in my class," Sonya ranted, "and the little bitch starts showing me up in every damn class. Not only that, but she's _10!"_

"What's her name?"

"Analise River."

"Wait, wasn't Near's last name River?" Matt asked, glancing at Mello.

The blonde nodded. "This Analise girl, what color was her hair?"

"Either white or very pale blonde, I'm not sure which."

"What do you think, Mells?"

"If I'm right," Mello said, "then Near has a daughter. And he's moved into the area."

"You'll probably find out at the P.T. Meeting tonight," Sonya said, setting her bag on the table and slipping her shoes off.

Three hours later, Matt and Mello were following Sonya into Mr. Coil's classroom.

"Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas," the greying man said, causing Matt and Sonya to snicker.

"I'm not a woman," Mello replied.

Mr. Coil pushed up his glasses and corrected himself. "I apologize, Mr...?"

"Keehl."

"I apologize, Mr. Keehl."

Suddenly, a soft voice sounded from the door. "Mom, Dad, this is Mr. Coil's room. I have Math here."

Sonya groaned. "Not her," she breathed.

"Matt? Mello?" a new voice asked. Mello growled slightly, and Matt sighed as they turned around.

"It's been a while," the owner of the second voice said.

"Near," Mello greeted tensely, "Linda."

"Oh, hi Mello, hi Matt," Linda greeted cheerily.

Analise and Sonya ignored the adults' "conversation," instead engaging in their own silent battle of stares. Analise gave the redhead a blank look with hint of smugness. Sonya gave the pale-haired girl a harsh glare that said, "if I could kill you, I would."

The glares were also reflected by Near and Mello respectively.

"Mells," Matt said nervously, "just ignore the Sheep, alright?" Surprisingly, the blonde's breathing slowed as her calmed down.

After a few more people showed up, the meeting started.

"That didn't go too badly," Matt said to himself as the three of them climbed into the car. "Mello didn't punch Near, and Sonya didn't punch Analise."

"Surprisingly," Analise commented.

"Listen Sonya," Mello said, "Near always beat me at everything when we were at Wammy's, but that doesn't mean that arrogant little daughter of his has to beat you here."

"You want me to show the mini-sheep up?"

"Exactly. We already know that you can fight and you're good at sports, so gym shouldn't be a problem, and Matt and I will make sure you know what you have to know for everything else."

"Why am I getting dragged into this!?" Matt exclaimed.

"Because you are our biggest asset," Mello replied.

"Papa, weren't you ranked ahead of Dad though? How could he be a bigger asset?"

"I was third because I didn't try," Matt explained. "My first test at Wammy's, I beat Mello and Near. However, this chocolate-loving blonde, -as you better know- has a huge-ass inferiority complex. He got pissed off about being pushed down to third and put me in the infirmary for almost a month. I haven't tried to beat him in anything other than video games since; and even then, I only put about 70% effort into it."

"Either way," Mello interrupted, "you'll beat the mini-sheep, right Sonya?"

"Right."


	8. Chapter 7 - Competition

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 7:

Competition

**A.N. I know, short-ish chapter again... I feel so ashamed. And yes, I'm aware that the beginning of this chapter is kind of like the points in the manga where it briefly explains what happened during the timeskip, but honestly, I was intending for it to turn out that way.**

_Day 2 of dealing with the mini-sheep, day 1 of preparing to kick her ass, _Sonya thought as she woke up.

She got ready to go, a new determination in her mind. She would force Analise River into second place, and keep her own rank at 1st.

* * *

Each and every class that day, Sonya put her full concentration in doing her work and taking notes when the teacher was talking. At break, she sat in the library alone and drilled the information from the first two classes into her mind as best as she could in 10 minutes. At lunch, she ate and then went back to the library to drill information from the two previous classes into her head. On the bus, she put her earbuds in, turn the volume up, and go over notes from the last two classes.

By the time she got off the bus, Sonya was feeling pretty confident. However, there was this voice in the back of her head that told her one day of that routine wasn't enough to stay ahead of Analise; it would need to be in place until Major Test week was over to be of any use.

* * *

When she got home, Sonya played Halo with Matt for a bit, pretending that each alien bore the face of her pale-haired rival.

Mello would come home from work for the day, and Sonya would help him with dinner.

After eating, Matt and Mello would take her notes, textbooks, and worksheets and quiz Sonya on their contents.

* * *

Every day was the same. Wake up, get ready for school, check the rankings online, go to school and study in her spare time, come home, play video games to blow off some steam, help with dinner, eat, study, go to bed.

Only for it to start all over again the next morning.

* * *

The routine continued for months. Sonya managed to stay in first, but Analise remained less than three points behind at all times. The redhead put all her effort into winning.

In a way, she became obsessed.

* * *

The situation was reflected in Mello and Near. Things between the two were more tense than ever, and Matt and Linda became peacekeepers, trying to keep their families from turning it into an all-out battle between the River household and the Keehl-Jeevas household.

* * *

Just when no one on either side thought things could get any worse, June rolled around; and with it, Major Test week.

Sonya studied for over 12 hours every day during the review week, and Analise started studying in general.

* * *

When the tests were over and the results posted on the school's website, Sonya immediately went online and checked the beginning of the list.

**Greystone Academy for Academically Gifted Youth**

**Current Rankings**

**1 Sonya Darcy Keehl-Jeevas 100**

**2 Analise Brenda River 100**

**3 James Lesley Anderson 98**

**4 William Brian Anderson 97**

**5 Ethan John Devouge 95**

"For fuck's sake!" Sonya exclaimed.

"What?" Matt asked. "Did you lose second place?"

"No," Sonya replied, "but the mini-sheep tied with me; we both got 100."

"Hey, at least it's summer break," Matt said. "You can have a couple months to calm down and relax."

Sonya nodded. "Just remember that Papa and I will be dragging you out of the house once and a while. You're not sitting around playing video games all day."

Matt sighed. "I had a feeling that you would say that," he said, holding out a black controller. "However, a couple hours of Halo should change your mind."

"You wish," Sonya laughed, taking the offered Xbox controller. "It's not that easy to change my mind."

**A.N. Well, this was a bit longer than I thought it was. The reason this wasn't quite a back-to-back update was because I sat of the stairs beside my bedroom door at my grandparents' house and watched Tangled (sitting on the third, fourth, or fifth step, I get a clear view of the TV). All I can say is: Eugene, you are both awesome and an asshole.**

**Hey, he's kind of like Mello in that way, isn't he?**


	9. Chapter 8 - Reunion

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 8:

Reunion

**A.N. SHIT! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! However, I do have a funny story to share. I have a cosplay Death Note (with 59 fucking pages of rules), and I take it to school with me just for the hell of it. At reading period, the girl that sits in front of me wanted to read it. Even though she annoys me, I let her. She thought it was real, and so, to prove it wasn't, I wrote my own name down. She thought I was going to die. I told her I knew it wouldn't work, and that if I wasn't 100% sure if it being harmless, I would have wrote in the names of a couple guys in our class that I can't stand.**

**Okay, story time's over, back to the regular story.**

"Not addicted to video games, my ass," Mello said as Matt pulled his DS out of the backpack he brought with him.

"I'm not!" Matt protested.

"Yes you are, Dad," Sonya replied. "Papa and I dragged you out to the park to get you _away_ from the video games, and then you go and bring that with you."

"Hey, Sonya!" a voice called out. "Wanna play a game a' soccer?"

The redhead looked behind her to see a girl with short, dark brown hair waving. Between her hip and arm, the girl held a reflective yellow and black soccer ball.

"Sure!" Sonya called back, standing up and running over to the group.

"You know, other than appearance-wise, it'd be hard to believe Sonya isn't ours by blood if it wasn't for the fact that we're both guys," Matt mused. "Even if you do look a bit like a girl, Mells."

"Fuck you," Mello retorted.

"Only if we can gt rid of Sonya for a night," Matt replied. "Anyway, back to my original point; her basic personality traits are a mix of ours and she has your natural skill at soccer, as well as my love of video games."

"Sonya's not as bad as you when video games are involved," Mello corrected.

"Fuck you," Matt retorted.

"Not unless we can get rid of Sonya for a night," the blonde replied. "Besides, are you sure you wanna try and top?"

"I'd have no issue with topping if it wasn't for your fear of being on the bottom."

"I am _not_ afraid, you asshole."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, next time we get rid of Sonya for a night, _I _top, deal?"

"Deal."

"S.D.! Pass!" a brown-haired boy called out. After making sure it wouldn't be intercepted, Sonya kicked the ball to him. Once her got it under control, Sonya surged on ahead towards the net.

"Hey, Big D!" Sonya yelled to the boy. He looked over at the redhead, and digging the toe of his sneaker into the dirt, kicked the ball into the air.

Jumping in the air, Sonya bounced the ball off the top of her head, then swung out with her right foot as the soccer ball fell. It made contact with the top of her sneaker, and shot into the lower corner of the net.

"Game over, victory to the red-team, 13-8!" a frail-looking blonde girl called out. Sonya untied the red strip of fabric from around her hips and dropped it into the plastic milk crate with the other red strips.

"Nice job Sonya," the blonde girl said, "although you and Daniel should stop making your own mini-team."

"We weren't Nancy, we were just the only two forwards on our team," Sonya replied.

"Whatever," another voice said. "I invited you to come play soccer, not gang up with my brother."

"Ha ha Delilah, very funny," Sonya replied, laughing.

"You know Sonya," another boy said, "you shouldn't be laughing at people when you don't even go to school. How you get out of it, I'll never know. Not that I want to."

"I do go to school, Allan," the redhead retorted, "just not the same one as you guys."

"Bitch please," Allan said, "the only other school around here is Greystone Academy."

"Exactly," Delilah replied.

"Not only does Sonya attend Greystone Academy," Daniel said, "but she's also the top student there."

"How the hell," Allan said, pointing at the siblings, "would you two know?"

"I found the ranking on the school's website to include them in a late-May report on Greystone Academy I did, then told Delilah and Daniel," Nancy replied. "Sonya, I take it you stayed ahead of Analise?"

The redhead groaned. "If only. The little kid tied with me on our Major Tests at the end of the year."

"What do you mean, little kid?"

"She's 10."

"What the fuck!?" Delilah exclaimed. "How the hell is a 10-year-old in a class with people our age!?"

"Is she really that smart?" Daniel questioned. Sonya nodded solemnly. "I don't like to admit it, but the mini-sheep is just that good."

"Mini-sheep?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story."

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt whined as the screen on his DS went blank.

"What are you whining about now?" Mello asked.

"My DS died," Matt pouted. "Can we go home now?"

Mello sighed and stood up. "I'll go get Sonya, and then we'll go home."

Without waiting for the brunette to answer, Mello stood up and started walking towards the soccer field.

"Anyway," Delilah said, "my family and I are going camping all next week, and Daniel and I are each allowed to bring a friends. I wanted to know if you're interested in going."

"I want to go, but I'm not sure if I'll be allowed," Sonya said.

"Sonya, come on, Matt's whining about his dead DS, and he won't shut up until we get home," a voice called.

"Papa, can I go camping with Delilah next week?" Sonya asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Mello replied, shrugging.

Sonya beamed. "Thank you, Papa," she said.

"We'll get you at around 10 on Sunday morning, and you should be home around 9 or 10 Saturday night," Delilah said. Sonya nodded and followed the scarred blonde.

"Oh yeah, by the way Dad," Sonya said, "I'm leaving Sunday morning and I'll be back Saturday night."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Camping with some friends," Sonya replied. "Delilah invited me to go camping for the week with her, Daniel, their parents, and whoever Daniel brings along."

Matt nodded. "Seeing as today is Friday, you better start packing."

"Tomorrow," Sonya replied. "I don't feel like doing anything else today."

Mello sighed. "You two are both horrible when it comes to procrastinating."

Sonya and Matt smiled. "We know," Sonya replied.

"But you love us anyway," Matt added.


	10. Chapter 9 - Camping

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 9:

Camping

**A.N. I just realized something; I don't have any plot planned, other than the competition between Sonya and Analise... which is basically a slightly-edited repeat of Mello and Near... Goddammit, I better start planning.**

The next couple of days went by slowly for Sonya, as she waited for the red pickup truck that belonged to Daniel and Delilah's adoptive parents.

On Sunday morning, when that truck pulled in the driveway, the redhead gave a quick farewell then rushed outside, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Bye Dad, bye Papa, I'll see you both Saturday night," Sonya had said as she raced outside.

Delilah climbed out of the back and helped her red-haired friend heave the suitcase up through the gap between the top of the tailgate and where the hinges of the door on the cap would be if said door hadn't gotten ripped off.

Afterwards, they both squeezed into the back. It was a tighter fit than it should have been, seeing as there were 4 people when it was only meant to fit 3.

"Hey Nancy," Sonya greeted the blonde girl that was apparently Daniel's guest.

"Hi Sonya," Nancy replied shyly.

"If you want to embarrass Daniel," Delilah whispered, "accuse him of inviting his girlfriend."

Sonya snickered, and both Daniel and Nancy blushed a bit.

"You two _are_ going our, aren't you?" Sonya asked, a large smirk appearing on her face.

Daniel didn't respond, instead grabbing a DVD case from the door beside him. Cracking the case open, he slid the disk into the bottom of the mini TV in between the two seats in the front.

"A documentary on the Kira case?" Delilah questioned as the video began.

"It's all that was in here," Daniel replied. "Hope you ladies don't mind."

"I actually found the whole thing pretty interesting," Nancy said. "I mean, it was basically a battle between Kira and the world's greatest detective."

"That's how it started, anyway," Sonya added. "After a year or two, it became a battle between Kira and three of L's successors."

"Just how much do you know about those successors?" Daniel asked.

"L had five successors, known as A, B, Near, Mello, and Matt. Of course, that wasn't their real names; only alias's given to them at Wammy's House. 'A' and 'B' were short for 'Alternate' and 'Backup.' The stress of Wammy's house had gotten to A, and he ended up committing suicide. B was the one to find his body, and then B lost what remained of his sanity. He then went on the become the murderer in the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. So, at the time where Kira began killing, only Near, Mello, and Matt were still at Wammy's House; B was killed by Kira within the first few months. After L died, those three left Wammy's House to defeat Kira. After about another 6 years, thanks to a possible suicide mission on the parts of Matt and Mello, they had managed to catch Kira. Matt, Mello, and Near are still alive today, and are known to me as Dad, Papa, and the Sheep, respectively."

"Holy shit!" Daniel exclaimed. "You're step-parents helped beat Kira!?"

Sonya nodded. "If they hadn't have kidnapped Kiyomi Takada, then the case might never have been solved."

"Okay, that's it," Daniel said, "out of all of us, Sonya was adopted by the coolest people. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Delilah and Nancy echoed.

"Hey, Nancy," Sonya said, "your step-parents were both members of the SPK, so they're on the same level as Dad and Papa."

"Not even!" Nancy protested. "Mine didn't go to Wammy's House, yours did."

The documentary continued to play, unnoticed, as the four teenagers continued talking about anything from Kira, to school, to their week-long camping trip.


	11. Chapter 10 - Pyromaniac

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 10:

Pyromaniac

**A.N. There, after this chapter, I'm all caught up. I've got a one-shot on the go as well, so I'll probably have that up tomorrow, and possibly another chapter for this. **

**Update: As of right now, I have 17 more stories/one-shots/songfics planned. Also, as of May 25, 2013, 9:00pm AST, this story has 9 reviews, 7 favourites, 11 follows, and 763 views. Not bad for something this half-assed. **

**Also, no MattXMello this chapter. As for next chapter... you'll just have to wait and find out.**

When the group got the their campsite out in the middle of nowhere, the teenagers decided the first thing they would do is have a bonfire while the only adults would do whatever inside the camper.

Daniel dug a moderately large hole, which Nancy lined with large-ish rocks she had found nearby. Delilah gathered some sticks and logs, which she dumped into the pit. The four of them each crumpled up a few sheets of newspaper and tossed them in with the wood.

Once they were satisfied, a huge grin broke out over Sonya's face. "Are we roasting marshmallows or anything?" she asked.

"Not today," Delilah replied. "Why?"

"Could someone be so kind as to pass me a bit of gasoline?" Sonya asked.

Having a general idea of what was going on, Daniel put some gas in a plastic cup and handed it to the redhead.

"Stand back," Sonya warned, pouring the cup's contents over the wood and paper, then dropped the cup into the pit as well.

Everyone stepped back, included Sonya, as she lit a match and tossed it into the pit.

Flames erupted and engulfed the contents of the hole as the flame reached the gasoline.

"Are we just gonna dig another fire pit for food?" Daniel asked.

"Well, with Sonya being the pyromaniac she is, I can assume she'll do this and/or the copper wire thing on a regular basis," Delilah said. "So yes, you're digging another fire pit."

Daniel sighed, cursing under his breath.


	12. Chapter 11 - Debt

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 11:

Debt

**A.N. I had planned this chapter to be a MattXMello lemon, however I decided to leave it out so I wouldn't have to worry about changing the rating of the story. Also, the damn thing was taking forever, so I didn't want to have to make you guys wait. When, if ever, I finish the lemon, I'll post it separately.**

**Yay, into the actual plot! Yes, those previous chapters were nothing more than fillers until I came up with something, and maybe a bit of character development on the side.**

For those that were camping, the week went by quickly. Before they new it, Saturday rolled around and they left as the sun began to set.

Sonya was the first one dropped off. Delilah helped her get the suitcase out of the back of the truck before climbing back inside.

The redhead stood next to the corner of her house and waved until the camper behind the truck reached the road.

"Mells, how are you going to pay them back?" Sonya heard Matt ask as she opened the door quietly.

"I'm not sure, and honestly," Mello replied, "I'm scared of what they may do until I can. You know just as well as I do what they're capable of when they want money."

"Papa, what are you talking about?" Sonya asked suddenly. "Who do you have to pay back? What do you owe them?"

Mello jumped slightly, surprised. "Don't worry about it Sonya," the blande said, "it's not all that important."

She could tell that he was lying, but not wanting to start and argument, Sonya nodded and started dragging her suitcase upstairs.

As she was unpacking, Sonya couldn't help but wonder what her step-parents were talking about.

_In the past 10 years since they adopted me, they never hid anything from me, _she thought, tossing another t-shirt into the corner of her room, _so why would they start now? Does this have something to do with the mafia?_

**A.N. I know this chapter was short, and I apologize. Also, as a heads up, the next two chapters after this will be too.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Pronunciation

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 12:

Pronunciation

**A.N. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE FOR GOING SO LONG WITHOUT UPDATING! THERE WAS NO REASON FOR IT!**

**Okay, I admit, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but it was something I thought of when my ex-friend asked me "How the fuck is Mello's last name pronounced?" You see, I had always said it like "kale" but he said it like "keel" so there was a bit of a disagreement. We referred to the Death Note wiki, and proved that I was right.**

The rest of the summer was somewhat boring in the redhead's opinion.

Mello and Sonya would go to the park roughly four days a week, dragging Matt along with them whenever they could.

...Of course, the brunette would bring his DS or something and play video games the whole time.

By mid-August, Sonya had started falling back into her routine for school.

Finally, September rolled around. A new year; a new chance to beat Analise.

From the moment she sat down in the first class of the day, Sonya realized it would be constant fighting all year.

"Hello Sonya," the pale-haired girl said, placing her binder on the desk in front of her. The redhead glanced over slightly and responded with a gruff grunt.

When all the other students had filed into class at the bell, Sonya perked up and waited. The teacher eventually walked in, holding a red binder with various sheets sticking out at odd angles.

_With organizational skills like that, she must be a pretty damn good teacher to be teaching here, _Sonya thought.

"Umm...right," the teacher mumbled nervously. "You _are _9-H, am I right?"

The students simply nodded.

"Okay," the teacher let out a sigh of relief. "I'm new here, so I'm sorry if I get your names wrong at any point. I'm Ms. Barret, and along with being your homeroom teacher, I'll also be your Math and French teacher this year."

Sonya mentally cursed. _The two worst subjects in this school on average, and she's teaching them to the grade 9s... this is just fucking lovely._

"Okay then... attendance," Ms. Barret said shyly, tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she leafed through the binder for the class list.

There wasn't a problem until she got to Sonya's name.

"Sonya Jeevas-... I'm sorry, how do you pronounce that? Keel?"

"It's pronounced like 'kale'," Sonya explained, "but it's fine if you just use Jeevas instead. By the way, I'm here."

Ms. Barret nodded and continued with the attendance.

**A.N. Yes, very short chapter, I know. By the way, Ms. Barret is based off a sub I had for a while at the beginning of the year. She was alright, just... well, she didn't make a very good teacher. She couldn't explain things very well, and within the first 15 minutes of class, all hell broke loose. Simply put, I was the only one sitting down and working... although I had to move seats about three different times.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Defense

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 13:

Defence

**A.N. I'm sorry again! Back into the plot we go, even if it is only for a short while. For the rest of this story pretty much, the chapters will be short; just warning you now. If you don't like short chapters, stop reading this story. Okay, just kidding, don't stop reading please.**

**On another note, I have finished writing this on paper, I just have to type and post it!**

Fuming slightly, Sonya managed to remain silent until she got home. After the front door closed, however, a long string of curse words (mainly directed at her classmates) escaped under her breath.

"Sonya, can you come here for a second?" Mello called. The redhead quietly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Matt.

She could tell the two were on edge about something, the tension looming above them made that much obvious.

"Dad, Papa, what's going on?" Sonya asked nervously. When something was making Matt and Mello tense, she knew that it was very, very, _very_ bad.

"You remember that conversation Matt and I were having when you got back from that camping trip in July, right?" Mello asked. Sonya nodded.

"Well you already know about the mafia thing, so I'm not going to explain that, but what's going on right now is connected," Mello explained. "While I was with them, I had a minor problem with drinking and drugs. Normally when you stop being able to pay for that stuff, you just get cut off. The boss I was under -went by Rod Ross- liked me though. He made a tab and kept adding my stuff onto it for me to pay back whenever I had the extra money. By the time the Japanese Task Force ambushed the base, I owed him around 10k. I thought he was dead, so I just left. Two things wrong with that though. One; I shouldn't be allowed to leave the mafia in the first place, and two; I never paid back my debt. It turns out that Rod and a couple other guys managed to survive, and they tracked me down."

"You're not leaving, are you Papa?" Sonya asked worriedly.

"No one's going anywhere, Sonya," Matt replied. "We just wanted to make sure you know what's going on so that you know not to let your guard down; we can't put it past those guys to kidnap you and hold you hostage until Mello and I can scrape up enough money to pay them back."

Sonya nodded. "I promise that as long as those guys are still alive and the debt has not been paid back, I will not let my guard down at any time."

"Take this with you whenever you leave the house, but don't let anyone know you have it," Mello said, handing a small box to Sonya. She opened it, revealing a brand new silver pocket knife with a pale purple leather case.

"Thanks Papa," Sonya said. "I take it this is also an early birthday present?"

"From me, yes," Mello replied. "Matt didn't agree with giving you a knife for your birthday, so he got you something else."

"Now get going Sonya," Matt said. "Don't you have to study?"

**A.N. Yes, a pocket knife is the BEST thing to give a teenager for their birthday, Mello. Anyway, Favourite, Follow, and Review! See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Kidnapped

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 14:

Kidnapped

**A.N. This is the longest chapter in the story from this point on, I'm pretty sure... OTL**

Either way, I might just have the rest of this story up tonight, if I go on a typing rampage.

The next day, everything seemed completely normal, other than the fact that Sonya had the knife hidden in it's case, which was in her bra. It was a warm day, so the students didn't have to wear their ties and have their shirts buttoned up all the way. Because of this, Sonya would be able to grab her knife at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, the principal's voice came over the PA. "Everyone, code blue! This is _not _a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Almost silently, everyone in the class made their way into the back corner after the blinds were closed, the lights off, and the door closed and locked.

Not even breathing could be heard.

Through the silence, the sounds of gunshots from the next room rang through the air.

Sonya slipped her hand into her shirt and pulled her knife out. She gripped it tightly; trying to calm the nervousness that wracked her body.

After a brief moment of calm, someone out in the hall shot at the hinges of the door, effectively breaking it down in the process.

Despite knowing she should keep her head down, Sonya glanced up. There were two men standing by the door, each holding a pistol. They were both hiding their faces under ski masks.

"So we're looking for a green-eyed redhead?" the first man asked gruffly.

"M hmm," the second confirmed.

"Sonya, I'm scared," Analise whispered. Even from less than a foot away, Sonya had to strain to hear the pale-haired girl's words.

A rush of protectiveness overwhelmed the redhead. "Don't worry Analise," Sonya whispered at roughly the same volume, "I'll protect you."

One of the men had managed to hear what she had said and nudged his partner. "I found the girl," he said. "Redhead by the front. Once we get her, Mello'll give us the money in no time."

"The boss might even forgive us for taking so long to track blondie down," the second man replied, walking over to the group slowly.

"_Jump up, slit the closest guy's throat, take his gun, and shoot the rest. If you run out of bullets, repeat the process. Whatever you do, make sure to stay on the move, and be unpredictable," _Mello's words repeated in Sonya's head as she pulled her knife open.

Before she could attack, the man grabbed her ponytail and hauled her up, away from the crowd.

Surprised, Sonya had accidentally allowed the knife to slip from her grip. From the corner of her eye, she saw Analise grab the knife and fold it up before hiding it under her leg.

For a while, Sonya kicked and squirmed, but instantly froze when she felt the barrel of a gun against her head.

"Listen," the man still by the door said, "we're taking this girl for business reasons. If you try to stop us, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sonya felt slightly betrayed that no one tried to help her, but she understood why they remained in their spots; who would die for the sake of a classmate that didn't even like them?

Before everything went black, Sonya felt the blunt force of something hitting the back of her neck.


	16. Chapter 15 - Hostage

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 15:

Hostage

**A.N. Okay, I didn't have it all up last night... however, they SHOULD be up between today and tomorrow. **

When Sonya came to, she found herself in a small, dull, cramped room.

_Thank fuck I'm not claustrophobic, _she thought as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

In one corner of the room was a bed (which wasn't much more than a mattress dropped on the floor with a lumpy pillow and thin sheet on top) with a piece of wood acting as a beside table next to it. On the third wall was a heavy-looking metal door. The last wall had a wooden door that, upon further inspection, led to a small room with a toilet and sink.

"Why the hell am I here?" Sonya asked rather loudly, to no one in particular.

Apparently there was a PA system and at least one wire tap in the room, because a voice came through a speaker above the metal door.

Without a doubt, the voice belonged to a man; no woman could have a voice that deep, it just wasn't possible.

"Well you are being held hostage," the man said. "When your father-"

"Which one, dumbass?" Sonya interrupted.

"Watch it, girl," the man retorted. "When _Mello_ pays us back the debt he owes, then he'll be able to take you back home, safe and sound. Until then, girlie, you'll be staying in there."

"Figure that much out already, shithead," Sonya retorted. Playing stupid, she asked, "Since you have me captive, why don't you explain your damn logic, and where the fuck I come into play?"

"Looks like Mello's bad mouth rubbed off on ya, didn't it?" the man asked, avoiding the question.

"Actually, Papa didn't swear around me much when I was little; I picked it up from Dad," Sonya replied. "Now tell me why I'm here."

Most likely just to humour her, the man started to explain. "By taking something that blondie really cares about, he'll either pay the money to get it back, or try to get it back by force. If he takes the second option, chances are that he'll be killed before finding it. We had considered taking his chocolate like we would during the Kira case, but he'll just buy more now. If we took that brunette... well, we already know what he's capable of doing if we try to use force, and there's no way he'd come along quietly."

"And so you chose me," Sonya said. "I may be able to fight, but I wouldn't stand a chance against two people with guns if I was unarmed. Of course I would be unarmed at school, and so you send those guys to kidnap me there."

"Exactly," the man replied. "You're a pretty smart girl, aren't you?"

"No shit, the top student at Greystone can't be a fucking idiot," Sonya retorted. "Besides, I can promise, right here, right now, that Papa will come rescue me and _not_ get killed."

Laughing, the man simply cut the connection.

_I don't know when, but he will, S_onya thought. _Papa wouldn't leave me here forever, I know he wouldn't. Goddamn it, I always talk tough, but I'm so fucking pathetic. I can't even keep a hold of my knife long enough to defend myself._

A feeling of mixed desperation and fear rushed over Sonya, overwhelming her, as she curled up under the thin sheet. Clutching the pillow tightly, she let out the tears that had been threatening to spill for a while.

The redhead wanted nothing more than to be rescued, then allowed to live her life normally. Although, she knew that as long as the members of this mafia were alive and after Mello, it wouldn't be possible.


	17. Chapter 16 - Determination

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 16:

Determination

**A.N. Hi again! Thanks for reading this far! Including this chapter, there are exactly 9 chapters left. Sounds like a lot, I know, but they're so damn short it's not even funny.**

**I just realized how busy this weekend is for me. I've got to clean my house, get this finished, study for major tests at school (kind of like exams,, they're prep for the exams next year), work on my record sheets for 4-H, not to mention make two of the three things I need for Computer, work with my rabbits, get the younger used to her harness to the point where she won't bite me whenever I try to put it on her, and just holy shit, it's too much.**

**Update: As of Saturday, June 15, 2013 10:50 AST, this story has 13 reviews, 8 favourites, 13 followers, and 1 379 views. These numbers make me happy.**

After the two men left the school property with Sonya, school was let out early and parents were called to bring their children home.

Analise stood in front of the gates quietly, waiting for her drive home. In her left hand, she tightly clutched Sonya's knife as if it were a lifeline, and letting go could cost the redhead her life.

When Linda pulled over to the side of the road, the white-haired girl got in the car.

"Would we be able to stop at Sonya's house on the way home?" Analise asked. "I have something of hers that I need to return."

"Do you know where her house is?" Linda asked.

Analise nodded, readjusting her grip to make sure the knife was hidden.

To the young girl, that knife was something that was a source of protection, but at the same time, was a vile thing that would defile and destroy her if she kept it too long.

Roughly 20 minutes later, Analise found herself knocking on the front door of the redhead's house. The hinges creaked slightly as someone inside opened the door. Standing in front of Analise was Matt. She instantly breathed a mental sigh of relief; she knew that the brunette was the reasonable one of the two that she could have to deal with.

"What is it?" Matt asked. He was obviously a bit annoyed about something, Analise just didn't know what.

"I came to give this back," the girl said, handing Matt the knife. "Sonya was kidnapped at school, and she dropped this."

The brunette instantly switched from annoyed to worried, with a bit of shock and fear mixed it.

After taking the pocket knife, Matt gave Analise a curt nod before closing the door.

From the living room, Mello's voice could be heard. "Matt!? What's going on!? I can tell something's wrong by how you closed the door."

Using the short walk to the living room to mentally prepare himself, the brunette went to explain the situation.

Silently, Matt held out the knife for the blonde to see.

Mello's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Matty!" Mello cried, clinging to the younger male. "I'm so sorry!"

Matt was surprised by the sudden waterworks from the blonde; it had been almost 12 years since he saw Mello cry. Not missing a beat, held the blonde close, wiping away each tear as it fell.

"Shh," Matt whispered. "Mells, it's fine. They wouldn't kill her."

"How do you know?" Mello choked out. "Those guys will do anything for money."

"Mells, they're probably holding her hostage until they get the money," the brunette said. "They wouldn't let her die in that case."

"Are you sure?" Mello sniffed.

"Promise," Matt replied.

A few minutes later, Mello calmed down enough to start working on something.

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked when the blonde sat down on the couch and opened his laptop.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mello retorted. "I'm finding out where our baby girl is, and then I'm getting her back, Mail."

"I'm helping," Matt told the blonde, barely noticing that his real name had been used. "You're not going in there alone, Mihael."


	18. Chapter 17 - Bond

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 17:

Bond

**A.N. See, quick updates? Yes, this is to make up for that hugs update gap... that and to finish this story and move on as soon as possible.**

When she got home, Analise was making no effort to hide the worry in her mind.

Near looked up from the files spread out in front of him. "Ana, what's going on?" he asked calmly.

"Sonya was kidnapped at school today," the young girl said. "Two guys came into the school, grabbed her, knocked her out, then left. She promised to protect me when I told her I was scared, and then they took her."

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes as she thought about what could have happened to the redhead. "She could be dead right now, and it's all because I couldn't stay quiet."

The 11 year old rushed off to her room, her shoes tapping against the floor the only noise she made.

"Her relationship with Sonya is a lot like yours with Mello," Linda mused.

"There seems to be a closer bond between those two," Near replied. "It more closely resembles the one you shared with Matt."

Linda nodded, glancing at the files. "Almost finished that case?"

Near nodded. "I've got it down to five suspects," he said. "The case should be finished by the end of the month."

Linda smiled. "You keep figuring stuff out quicker and quicker," she told him. "Now I'm going to see how Ana's doing."

**A.N. Believe it or not, this is roughly the length the other chapters will be. And yes, this actually does have some importance to the story. Well, the epilogue anyway. **


	19. Chapter 18 - Hope

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 18:

Hope

_I don't even know how long I've been here for. A day? A week? A month? There are no windows or clocks in this room; I have no idea how much time has passed. Dad, Papa, please hurry..._

For yet another time (she had lost count a while ago), Sonya found herself sitting on the lumpy mattress, waiting for Matt and Mello to break her out of her concrete cell.

With every passing moment, she slowly started to lose hope. The redhead tried her best not to lose complete faith in them, but it was getting more and more difficult as time went on.

Rolling over on the makeshift bed, Sonya started at the case for her knife.

She reached over weakly and wrapped her fingers around the soft leather. Retracting her arm, she clutched the case tightly against her chest.

Tears welled up in Sonya's eyes and started running down her face.

Catching herself, Sonya wiped the tears away roughly.

_Goddamn it, _she thought, _what the fucking hell happened to not looking weak and helpless!? Toughen up bitch, you'll need it._


	20. Chapter 19 - Rescue or Not

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 19:

Rescue... or Not

_What was that? _Sonya thought, perking up. She could have sworn that she heard a gunshot go off somewhere in the building. A voice in the back of her mind told her that she was only imagining it; that she was finally going insane in that room.

With an all-too-familiar buzz, the PA system turned on. The redhead heard a familiar voice yell something along the lines of, "Were the fuck is she!?"

"Papa!?" Sonya yelled. Everything fell silents on both sides before another person joined the conversation.

"Sonya! Where are you?" Matt asked frantically.

"I'm not completely sure," Sonya replied. "I was knocked out at school, and when I woke up, I was in here."

"Don't worry Sonya," Mello said, "we'll find out where you are, and g-"

**BANG.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Death

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 20:

Death

_NO! Oh god, no... _Sonya thought as the gun fired. _Dad... Papa... they can't be... no, they're not... Papa wouldn't let himself or Dad get shot... it had to be the other guy... but he didn't finish his sentence...they're both fucking dead now, aren't they?_

Standing up, Sonya's feet carried her back and forth across the room as she practically prayed for the safety of her step-parents.

Time ticked by slowly, taking the redhead's hope with it. She collapsed onto the pathetic excuse for a bed she had and cried into the pillow. She didn't give a damn about looking strong anymore.

Eyes red and stinging, Sonya felt like she wasn't about to cry anymore. Her tears had all been spilt, and would never fall again.

The sound of a key jingling in a lock was what had distracted the redhead.

Still believing the worst, Sonya jolted and curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed farthest from the door.

Iron hinges creaked as the door opened. The person who then walked in was not the same person that Sonya had expected to see.


	22. Chapter 21 - Yup, it's a Rescue

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 21:

Yup, it's a Rescue

_Oh thank god they're still alive, _Sonya thought.

"Papa!" Sonya cried, running over and clinging to the blonde. "I was so scared," she whimpered through the returning tears. "I thought you and Dad had been killed."

"Shh, don't cry," Mello soothed, wiping away the 15 year old's tears. "I promised that we'd get you out, didn't I?"

The blonde handed Sonya her knife. She grabbed the case and slipped it over the metal before returning it to it's hiding spot in her bra.

"Okay, the coast is all clear you two," Matt said, poking his head inside the room, "let's go."

Nodding, Sonya started walking.

"I missed you guys," Sonya muttered, taking a final glance at the room.

"We missed you too," Matt replied, wrapping his arm around the teenager's shoulders to pull her closer protectively.


	23. Chapter 22 - Joking

IN THE MAKING

Chapter 22:

Joking

"Gah!" Sonya winced, placing a hand over her eyes. "Too... damn... bright!"

"Well no shit," Matt replied, "you were in that place for a fucking week. When you go outside for once, it's going to be bright."

"You're one to talk," Mello replied, "always staying inside with the curtains shut, playing video games."

The brunette stuck his tongue out at the blonde immaturely.

Sonya snickered slightly, causing Mello to lightly hit each of them in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his skull. "Mello, that really hurt!"

"Suck it up," Mello replied. "You don't see Sonya crying about it, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonya questioned.

Mello ignored the question, ruffling the redhead's hair. "You may wanna start studying again when we get home, kiddo," he said, opening the back door of Matt's car for the girl.

"I know," she replied, climbing into the back seat. "I've got a shitload of catching up to do when I get back. And trust me, I'm ready for it! Analise is going down!"


	24. Epilogue - Partnership

IN THE MAKING

Epilogue:

Partnership

**A.N. This is it, the second story finished. And yes, I do have a sequel planned, it will just be a (long) while until I have it even started.**

A couple days later, Sonya was ready to go back to school as normal.

Not a moment after she stepped foot in the courtyard, she was swarmed by other students who wanted the details.

"Where were you?"

"What was it like?"

"Who took you?"

"Why were you there?"

"How did you get out?"

As soon as the opportunity arose, Sonya slipped away to hide behind a large maple tree in a secluded corner.

"Oh, hello Sonya," a voice said, "I was wondering if I'd see you today."

"Hey Analise," Sonya replied. "Let me guess, you want answers too?"

"What happened to Sonya during that time is none of my business," Analise said. "As such, I won't ask about it."

"Thanks," Sonya told the white-haired girl. "Hey, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I'm only here to say goodbye," Analise replied. "My family had moved here because of a case that my father was working on. The matter has been settled, and we're moving back to England for the time being."

"I'll miss you," Sonya told the younger girl.

Analise handed a slip of paper to the redhead. "It may not be goodbye forever," the 11 year old said as she started walking away.

When she could no longer see the younger girl, Sonya looked at the paper in her hand.

In Analise's neat handwriting, was an email address.

_I guess that it isn't goodbye, _Sonya thought. _It's just a partnership in the making._


End file.
